A Walk in My Shoes
by DarkWolf88
Summary: Kai's twin brother, Kei, suddenly shows up in town. He seems like a jerk at first but eventually learns of his brother's terrifying past. What will happen when an enemy appears to get revenge on Kai? Will Kei be left to experience Kai's past first hand?
1. Enter Kei

Yes, I know the title is stupid...but I really couldn't think of anything better. XP  
  
I honestly have no clue why I started writing this, I guess I was thinking "what if Kai had a brother?" or something....  
  
Just please give it a chance...I might just end up deleting it or something.  
  
Full Summary: Kai has a twin, Kei, who one day just suddenly shows up in town. It turns out that the two had been separated long ago, going into two very different lives. Kei seems like a jerk at first, but eventually learns of his brother's past, and seeks to make up with him. But an enemy is lurking after Kai in hopes of getting revenge. What will happen when this enemy mistakes Kei for Kai, leaving Kei to experience Kai's past first hand? Will he be left, or will Kai do something about it?  
  
Kai and Hilary are boyfriend/girlfriend in this story. Max and Rei are in their home countries, and I'm not sure if I'll include them in this story or not yet.  
  
This is bound to probably be another stupid story, but I wanted to try it anyway.  
  
========================================================  
  
It was a bright, cheery day in Japan as an all too familiar figure walked down the sidewalk. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his baggy blue jeans, with a white scarf tied loosely around his neck. He wore a slightly large crimson shirt with a picture of some kind of bird on the front. The end of the shirt was tucked quickly into his belt. Over the shirt, he wore a simply black vest, it's buckles jingling slightly as he walked. The teenager was humming to himself, his head shaking to the beat of an unheard song, causing his dark slate locks to bob about his face.  
  
He suddenly stopped, opening his purple eyes and stared ahead of himself.  
  
"Over here Kai!"   
  
He saw a cheery, navy haired teen, slightly younger than him, waving his arm desperately in the air. Standing next to him was another teen, apparently too small for his age. He had brown hair with glasses, and a laptop under his arm.  
  
The slate haired boy stood there for a moment, silently contemplating whether or not to follow them, but it seemed like his mind was made up for him, as the navy haired teen ran over to him.  
  
"Hey Kai, didn't you hear us?" He cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Come on Tyson, we're going to be late!" The brown haired boy exclaimed as he came to a stop next to him.  
  
"Chill out Kenny, Kai might like to come where?" The slate haired teen asked.  
  
The other two looked at him quizzically. "Are you feeling alright Kai? You sound....different."  
  
"Maybe he's sick? He was in Russia for the past two weeks, maybe he caught a cold!" Kenny stated.  
  
But now that Tyson had mentioned it, this boy did, in fact, looked different as well. His hair was slightly darker, his scarf was certainly different. It looked more like a bandana compared to the long one they were used to seeing. This boy even was a little shorter, and seemed slightly....heavier, not that he was fat or anything, but Kai's body had always been so thin! But beside these small details, he looked exactly like Kai.  
  
Tyson shrugged. "Oh well, come on!" He grabbed the older teen's hand and began dragging him off to an unknown location.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, the teen's came to a store, filled with beyblade parts and an assortment of other merchandise. The slate haired teen stood off to the side as he watched Tyson and Kenny gather a few items and pay for them. The group then headed back outside and over to Tyson's dojo.  
  
"So Kai, how was everyone in Russian?"  
  
"Uh....." He stammered, causing suspicious looks to creep up on the two teen's faces. He rubbed his head and closed his eyes as if in deep thought. "I...uh....forgot."  
  
Kenny and Tyson looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the blue haired teen, who was now chuckling to himself.  
  
Tyson opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.  
  
"Boy! I sure am hungry! You got anything to eat 'round here?" His voice was thick with a Russian accent.  
  
That was it....both Kenny and Tyson knew this couldn't be Kai.  
  
Twenty minutes later, both the navy and brown haired boys watched as their slate haired friend downed another bowl of ramen and started to devour another one.  
  
"How many does that make?" Tyson whispered to Kenny.  
  
"I think that was number 8." The Chief whispered back.  
  
"Hey guys, we're back!" A feminine voice said as the door opened.  
  
"Oh, hey Hilary!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
She eyed the slate haired boy, sitting in between her friends with ramen hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"What's going on here?" She raised an eyebrow at the sight.  
  
"Um....well....Kai got hungry and..."  
  
"Kai? That's not Kai!"  
  
"What are you talking about Hilary? Of course he is!" Kenny said.  
  
"No, he's not! I just picked Kai up from the airport!"  
  
As if on cue, the blue haired captain walked in next to Hilary, his bag dropping to the floor as he saw the three teens seated in front of him.  
  
The teen spat his ramen back into his bowl as he saw the tall teen enter. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and began to feel extremely nervous.  
  
"Uh...hey Kai, how's it going?" The slate hair boy smiled sheepishly at the glaring teen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think?  
  
Please review!  
  
I'll give a better profile of Kei next chapter...that is...if people wish this thing to continue. 


	2. Off to a Rocky Start

Thanks for the reviews! I was gonna wait and post this chapter later, but I'm really busy and decided just to get it over with  
  
XD  
  
Here's the next chapter! I've included a short bio of Kei, like I said I would.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Kei's Profile:**   
  
(A/N: Look for a picture of him soon! I'm drawing one as we speak! Well....not )  
  
**Hair color:** Dark blue gray  
  
**Eye color:** Purple  
  
**Clothes:** A crimson shirt with the emblem of a bird on the front. Baggy blue jeans, black vest with buckles to hold it closed, short white scarf almost like a bandana, dark brown boots.  
  
**Bio and other stuff**: He has a thick Russian accent. Other than Russian, the only other language he knows is Japanese. He is Kai's younger twin brother but is slightly shorter, well fed, but not fat. He lacks strong muscles, and can be a bit of a wimp. He wears two purple strips on each side of his face. At this point, he has no knowledge of BioVolt.  
  
**Bitbeast:** Kage. Kage's a wolf with large wings, similar to Dranzer's. His colors are dark and had three tails.  
  
**Type:** Darkness/Fire  
  
**Attacks:** Dark Flame Sabre, Shadow Claw

anyway, on with the chapter!  
============================================

"Kei......" Kai growled as he closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.  
  
"Kei?!" Everyone gasped, gazing at the two look alikes.  
  
"Hey Kai.....this guy looks exactly like you!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Kei laughed. "You sure have dumb friends Kai!" He said in Russian as he got up and began to walk over to him.  
  
Kai growled again. "What the heck do you think you're doing here!?" He demanded in the same language, nearly yelling.  
  
"I...I heard that Grandpa died, so I came looking for you." Kei looked at his feet, almost ashamed.  
  
"Hold the phone!" Hilary exclaimed. "Who are you? What the heck is going on?!"  
  
Kei looked up at Kai, who was still intently glaring down at him. With a huff, Kai grabbed his bag and turned around, his scarf trailing after him. He exited the room, slamming the door loudly as he left, causing the whole house to rattle from the impact.  
  
"I guess I owe you all an explanation...."  
-----  
"I don't remember much, but Kai and I were separated from each other when we were just little kids. I was taken to the far east of Russia, and Kai....he just disappeared! Grandpa said he ran away....but that's all I remember....."  
  
Tyson, Hilary and Kenny all stared at their captain's twin for a moment.  
  
"Ran away? But Kai was..." Tyson started  
  
"Why are you here now?" Hilary interrupted, seemingly peeved.  
  
"Grandpa died, and I have no where else to go, and I wanted to see if Kai still hated me..." He sniffed slightly.  
  
"This guy has no idea what Voltaire was like!" Tyson whispered to Kenny.  
  
"Maybe we should go and find Kai. He might know more." Kenny said.  
  
Hilary stood up, straightening her skirt with a sigh. "I'll go talk with him. He's staying at my house for a while."  
  
Tyson and Kenny nodded, and she turned and left the dojo.  
-----  
Hilary walked into her warm home. She let out a soft sigh as she closed the door behind her and took off her shoes. She tossed them next to Kai's and proceeded past the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
"Kai?" She asked.  
  
Kai was laying on the couch, and appeared to be asleep, but Hilary knew better. She walked over to him and knelt down, staring at his face.  
  
The blue haired teen opened a purple eye and gazed at his girlfriend. "What?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Yeah right Kai! I'm sure the subject's come up before." She crossed her arms.  
  
Kai let out a defeated sigh and sat up, signaling Hilary to sit next to him. "Truth is, I didn't remember until I saw him."  
  
Hilary grabbed his hand gently and held it tightly. "Tell me."  
  
Kai hesitated a moment, and let out another sigh. "When we were...3 I think, our parents were murdered, leaving Voltaire as our guardian. He seemed to favor Kei more, and had me sent off to the abbey while he treated Kei like a true grandchild. He's just a spoiled rotten brat. He's used to being served everything on a silver platter. He has no idea what the real world's like...." Kai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"So you're jealous?" A sly smile grew on Hilary's lips.  
  
"I'm _not_ jealous! It's just...." He looked at his lap.  
  
The smile disappeared from her face instantly. "What?" She squeezed his hand softly, comforting him.  
  
"He's just so......damn......ANNOYING!"  
  
Hilary couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, he's your age, but he certainly does act younger than Tyson!"  
  
She pulled him to his feet. "Come on, I think you two need to talk. He doesn't know what happened to you."  
  
Kai sighed. She was right, they had alot of things that needed straightening out. "Alright..."  
  
The two began to walk back over to Tyson's dojo.  
-----  
"So Kei, do you beyblade?" Tyson asked.  
  
The slate haired teen nodded and flashed a crimson beyblade. A picture of a strange beast resided in the center. It was a dark colored wolf, with Dranzer's large wings and three tails.  
  
"Whoa! You have a bitbeast too!?" Tyson exclaimed, examining the blade closer.  
  
"His real name's too hard for me to pronounce, so I just call him Kage."  
  
"Cool! Let's have a battle sometime, okay?"  
  
Kei forced a small smile and nodded. "Sure!"  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Kai and Hilary stepped in.  
  
"Kei, we need to talk." Kai said in Russian, walking into a separate room. His twin followed with glaring eyes, and the door closed behind him.  
  
"Do you think we should call for an ambulance or something? Kai doesn't seem to like him that much..." Tyson started.  
  
"Shhh!" Hilary jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
The two twins glared at each other for a moment, before Kai broke the silence.  
  
"What are you really doing here?"  
  
"I came to find you! Grandpa said you ran away, and didn't want to see me again. I saw you on TV so I came here to see if you still felt the same way."  
  
"Ran away?!" Kai nearly laughed. "You gullible little fool! Did he spoil you that much?!"  
  
Kei growled.  
  
The 'talk' soon turned into a full fledged argument, it's volume increasing until Hilary, Tyson and Kenny could hear it outside!  
  
They rushed back inside, fearing a physical fight could break out and opened the door to the room, to see the two twins yelling in each other's face in Russian.  
  
"Would you shut up already?!" Kai snapped at his younger twin, who seemed shocked by his tone of voice.  
  
"Why are you so grumpy Kai? You've changed! Why don't you smile anymore? You're always mad at the world or something...would you lighten up?!" Kei yelled back.  
  
Kai growled. "Of course I've changed! It's part of _growing up_!"  
  
"What's gotten into you Kai? I don't understand...."  
  
"Of course you don't understand! While you were being waited on hand and foot, and sleeping in large warm beds I was locked away in the deepest, darkest part of Balkov Abbey laying in a pool of my own blood!" With that, Kai stormed back into the house and out the front door, leaving both his brother and team in his wake.  
  
Kei fell to his knees. "Balkov.....Abbey?"  
  
Hilary crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. She didn't know what they were arguing about exactly, but she caught those two words of Kai's horrible upbringing, and knew that Kei had known nothing.  
  
"He....he was at Balkov Abbey?" Kei looked up at Tyson and Kenny, who were still standing in the doorway.  
  
They only nodded.  
  
"How could you not know?!" Hilary asked.  
  
"I....Grandpa told me he ran away, that he didn't want to know me anymore....that he...." His body began to quiver slightly. "What have I done? I refused to listen to him and now.....now he probably hates me for sure!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Kai hates everybody, well, except Hilary..." Tyson placed his hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder, only to have it immediately slapped away as he stood up.  
  
"No! Don't you understand?! Kai should be dead! If I only knew....I could have done something! I could have helped him!" Tears pulled at the corner of his purple eyes. "I have to find him!" He headed out the door after his elder brother.  
  
Hilary kindof felt sorry for him. Sure, she understood what had gotten Kai upset...sort of, but then again, Kei hadn't known about it! "Hey, Kei! Try the park!"  
  
He nodded before disappearing outside.  
  
"Should we go after them?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I think we should stay out of this...." Hilary replied.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
As I mentioned earlier, I'm drawing a picture of Kei and Kage. I'll post it sometime soon...hopefully. XP  
  
This chapter was probably really bad...it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it...probably because I wrote it at midnight.  
  
heh...oh well  
  
Just please review!!! 


	3. Mistaken Identity

Hi again! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
This chapter has some action in it....hopefully it won't seem to rushed, because I don't usually have the action start this early in my stories...at least I don't think I do  
  
XP  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kei ran around the town, looking for the park Hilary had told him about. He had just arrived in Japan a few days ago, and didn't know where everything was just yet. Suddenly, he found himself in front of a large overhead sign, with the words, community park. He sighed and walked under it and entered the grassy fields.   
  
Small kids were playing in the sand and on the playground equipment, while others battled with their beyblades.  
  
Kei looked around for his elder brother, and caught a glimpse of a white scarf hanging from the top of a tree. He smirked and walked over to it, staring up in the branches. He tugged on the white fabric gently, commanding his brother's attention.  
  
"There you are!"   
  
"What do you want?" Kai replied coldly. He was situated comfortably on a thick branch, his back toward the trunk, and a leg dangling in the air.  
  
Kei smiled inwardly. Kai had always loved to climb trees when he was little. "Old habits die hard I guess...."   
  
"I just wanted to....appoligize." The younger twin looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't realize Kai....can you forgive me?" He asked innocently.  
  
He heard Kai sigh, and jump down from the tree. "I guess I can't blame you....Voltaire lied to everyone. You know...you're one person I can't stay mad at..." Kai gave his younger twin a smile, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Kei seemed to brighten up after listening to his brother's words. "Thank you Kai!" He threw his arms around the taller teen, surprising him slightly.  
  
"Yeah...well....let's go back." He pried himself from his brother's grip. "It's getting late, and dinner's probably already served."  
  
Kei nodded and the two brothers turned and exited the park, drawing stares from the people around them.

On their way back to Tyson's dojo, Kai told Kei about his life with BioVolt, and how he met up with the BladeBreakers. They cleared up some things about Voltaire, and Kei was horrified to know what the true nature of his grandfather was like. He did still miss him though...but now resented how he had treated Kai, not to mention the other kids that were locked away in Balkov Abbey.  
  
It began to rain slightly as the two came to a crosswalk, and prepared to walk to the other side of the street, but were stopped when a large, black van pulled out in front of them, causing the two teens to jump back on the sidewalk.  
  
Kai looked around his surroundings. The area seemed barren of life. No cars, no people. He cursed as three men came out of the vehicle. Two stood in front of them, while the last one walked around and stood behind them  
  
"Wh...who are you?!" Kei demanded, his hands balling up into fists instinctively.  
  
"Which one's which?" One of the men whispered to the other.  
  
"I don't know...let's take them both!"  
  
Kai gasped. He recognized these men before. They had worked for Boris! But he was in jail, wasn't he? The blue haired teen turned around and glared at the man in front of him  
  
"Come with us, and we won't have to hurt you." A man said, grabbing Kei by the arm.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" Kei exclaimed, about to attack the man, but his brother beat him to it, landing a heavy punch in the man's face.  
  
"Get them!" Another man shouted as they lunged for the teens.  
  
"Kei! These men work for BioVolt! Get out of here now!" Kai called, kicking one of the men in the chest.  
  
"And leave you here?" Kei relentlessly punched another in the stomach. He wasn't a great fighter, but he was doing some damage.  
  
Kai cursed as one of the men grabbed him from behind, holding his arms out from his sides. The man he was fighting repeatedly punched him in the stomach, causing Kai to begin coughing up blood.  
  
The man Kei was busy with flashed a large pocket knife, and quickly cut Kei's arms and face. He found a small opening in the teen's defense and kicked the back of his knee. Kei fell to the ground in pain. The man smirked down at him, before landing a knee in his gut, causing Kei to fall completely to the pavement, unconscious.  
  
"No!" Kai called out, cursing the men that held him back. "I'm the one you want! Leave him alone!"  
  
The man with the knife chuckled, and walked over to the remaining twin. "We'll see about that." Seconds after those words left his mouth, he drove the knife into Kai's stomach, twisting it slightly as he pulled it back out.  
  
Kai's purple eyes went wide as his body went limp in his captors' arms. A sudden sharp pain ran through his face, and the teen found himself flat on the pavement. The two men that were holding him began kicking him in the back and stomach. Kai's body felt like lead, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't defend himself.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the men stopped their beatings on the teen as someone yelled over to them.  
  
"Quick! Call the police!"  
  
"Damn it!" One of the men murmured. He went over to Kei and threw him into the van. "They must have seen everything! Let's get out of here!"  
  
"What about the other one?"  
  
"Leave him. If he survives, we can come back for him."   
  
Kai growled and tried to crawl over to them, but the black van sped off. "No...Kei....KEI!!!"  
  
Voices grew louder, and Kai cursed as he saw someone pointing and walking over. He picked himself off the bloody pavement and took a moment to find his balance. He didn't want to explain what happened to these people. He dragged himself back down the street in the opposite direction. "I have to get back to Tyson's..." He thought weakly.  
  
Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were seated at a large table in the kitchen. They were busy eating their dinner, unable to contain their hunger any longer.  
  
Hilary glanced over at the places set for Kai and Kei. She was getting worried about them. "Hey guys? Do you think we should go and find them? They've been gone a long time..."  
  
"I'm sure they're fine!" Tyson said in between bites.  
  
"Yeah! They've been apart for...who knows how long! They probably have a lot to catch up on." Kenny added after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.  
  
Hilary sighed and looked out the window. It was pouring out now, with lightning and thunder echoing through the dark sky. She picked at her food, taking a few more bites before getting up and taking her bowl to the sink.  
  
Suddenly, the front door slammed open, causing Tyson to choke on his food.  
  
Hilary and Kenny rushed out of the kitchen, to see their captain standing under the door frame.  
  
"Oh my God Kai!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
The blue haired teen's clothes were torn and slightly dirty. His whole body had been soaked to the bone, and his hair fell limp, clinging to the sides of his scratched and swollen face. Water dripped from his clothes, carrying a crimson liquid with it, and pooling beneath his feet.  
  
"Kei....they took....Kei..." Kai gasped, falling forward onto the wooden floor of the hallway.  
  
His team was quickly at his side. Tyson turned him over and demanded to know what had happened.  
  
Kai clenched this hand around the gash in his stomach as blood rushed out from his veins. He gasped for air, blood coating his throat and making it hard to breath.  
  
"They.....they took....." He started again, but his body went limp in Tyson's arms.  
  
"Kai? Kai wake up!" Hilary called, shaking the wounded teen gently, only earning a soft groan.  
  
"He's been stabbed! Hurry up and call the doctor!" Tyson exclaimed, and Kenny ran off to the phone.  
  
Kei moaned as he regained consciousness. He looked around his new surroundings, only to find that he was in a dark room of some kind. The walls were stone, and the room was filled with cold air. The blue haired teen tried to move, but his arms were chained to the wall above him, and his feet were anchored to the ground with shackles.  
  
"What the..." He started, but a loud racket from outside drew his attention to the door. There was a rusty squeaking, and the lock popped.  
  
Kei narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth together as two men entered the room. The taller one wore a forest green trench coat over a dark jumpsuit that matched his purple hair. Over his eyes was a strange pair of goggles, that glowed in the darkness of the small prison. The other Kei recognized from the street earlier. He was the one that he had fought against.  
  
"Who are you!" Kei demanded, shrinking back against the cold stone wall as the man approached.  
  
He chuckled. "It's only been a few months since our last encounter young Kai, have you already forgotten me?"  
  
"You've got the wrong person....I'm not Kai!"  
  
The man frowned and a deep growl formed in his throat. He brought his fist across the boy's face. "Stupid brat! Don't think you can fool me!"  
  
He punched the trapped boy a few more times, causing him to fall to his knees.  
  
Kei's frame began to shake, and a small sob escaped his lips. Darkness began to pull at the corner of his eyes once again, and the room was beginning to spin.  
  
"What's this? Crying is for the weak! Did you forget that as well?!" The man kicked the boy in the stomach before pulling him to his feet by his hair.  
  
Kei's eyes were clenched shut in pain, and it took all his will power to keep himself from crying out.  
  
"Look at me Kai." The man commanded. "I said look at me!" He kneed the boy in to stomach again.  
  
Kei forced his eyes open and looked at his captor, genuine fear in his purple orbs. "I...I'm not...Kai...." He managed to say once more.  
  
The man frowned again as he stared at the teen. After many minutes of examining his face, the man dropped the boy to the floor, and ripped his shirt off with a knife. Kei began to shake in fear as the man cursed as he ran his hand over his bare chest. He got up and turned to the other man that had followed him in.  
  
"Who the hell is this!? I sent you to retrieve Kai!" The man brought his hand across the man's face, sending him to the ground.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Boris...sir! We....we couldn't tell...." The man stuttered, trying to crawl away from the purple haired man.  
  
"Couldn't tell?!" Boris started. He stopped and turned to look at Kei again. He gasped suddenly. "Then that means....." He cursed. "This is.....this is Kei!"   
  
Kei managed to look up at the blurry figure of Boris. He seemed shocked.  
  
"So...this is Boris...." Kei thought to himself. Kai had just told him about this man, and the terrible things he could do.  
  
Boris turned to the man, still laying on the ground. "Find Kai, NOW!" He commanded, pointing to the door.  
  
"Yes...yes sir!" The man scampered off the ground and rushed out of the room.  
  
Boris turned back to Kei, bending down and lifting his chin so he could look at his face again. "It's a good thing your grandfather's gone now...he would kill me!"  
  
Kei exhaled loudly, unable to fight off the darkness any longer. Boris let go of his chin, and his head fell against his chest.  
  
The older Russian said something, but Kei wasn't able to hear it, as he drifted back into unconsciousness.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	4. BioVolt's Back

Alright!  
Sorry for the wait. I was planing on updating yesterday, but didn't get a chance to log on.  
oh well.  
But I have good news! I'm all finished with those cursed book reports, so now I'm free to start writing again....hopefully this sounds okay.  
well, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What would you like to do to the boy sir? Should we release him?"  
"No...not just yet at least. He may prove useful to us if Kai is unwilling to cooperate...as he usually is." Boris's voice replied. He pressed a button on his desk and began to speak again. "Have you located him yet?"  
"We're on our way sir. It will only be a matter of time before we find him." A voice replied.  
"He couldn't have gotten far sir, we were able to inflict serious damage to him before we left." Another voice added.  
Boris chuckled. "Just make sure the others don't interfere. If they do, take any necessary action."  
  
"Well doc? Is he going to be okay?" Tyson leapt off the couch as the doctor appeared from behind a door.  
He sighed and hung his head. "It's hard to say right now. Whether he lives or dies is completely up to him. To tell you the truth, I'm amazed he's lasted this long....with those injuries, he should have been dead long ago! It's almost like that kid has a score to settle."  
The three teens chuckled nervously.  
"What happened to him?" Hilary asked.  
"He was involved in quite a fight from the looks of it. He has a stab wound to the stomach, and multiple bruises and some minor cuts. What makes matters worse though, is that he has a pretty high fever from being out in the rain too long."  
Some mumbling was heard behind the closed door.  
"Here. Make sure he takes these." The doctor gave a small bottle of pills to Kenny. "Call me if that fever doesn't break."  
"Right...thank you." Kenny replied.  
Once the doctor left, the three teens quietly entered the next room. Kai laid on his bed in the center of the floor, tossing and turning in his feverish sleep. "Oh Kai...." Hilary fell on her knees beside him, wiping the sweat from his brow with her handkerchief.  
"Man....this is bad. Who could have done this?" Tyson asked, looking down at his captain's pained face.  
"Who do you think Tyson?" Hilary replied as if it were obvious.  
"BioVolt?" Kenny suggested.  
"But, I thought Boris was put in jail! And Kai made sure that it was put out of business for good!"  
"Kei...." The blue haired teen whimpered softly.  
"Well it makes sense....Kei's gone. Whoever took him must have mistaken the two!" Kenny said.  
Suddenly, Kai shot up, his purple eyes wide with fright. He gasped for air and keeled over slightly as pain shot through his body.  
"Kai!" Everyone exclaimed.  
Hilary immediately pushed her boyfriend back onto the bed. "Settle down Kai! You've been seriously hurt."  
"No....they....they took him....." Kai tried to force himself off the bed again, but Tyson helped pinned him down.  
"You can't help him like this!"  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tyson's right. We'll find Kei, don't worry." Hilary said.  
Kai sighed loudly and began to relax a bit against his pillow as his friends succeeded in forcing him down.  
"Now, why don't you tell us what happened..." Kenny started.  
"We...we were on our way back, when we were stopped by.....a van. These men got out......they attacked us......and took Kei...." The blue haired teen tried to stay calm. He knew that his twin was suffering, and couldn't take it much longer. He was suffering because they thought he was Kai!  
Kai began to quiver slightly. Hilary grabbed his hand and held it tightly, reassuring her boyfriend.  
"It was.....it was BioVolt...." Kai finished.  
Everyone gasped.  
"But I thought they were stopped!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"That's why you went back to Russia, wasn't it?" Hilary asked.  
Kai nodded slowly. "Boris.....must have escaped......" He was feeling dizzy again, and the voices of his teammates were sounding further and further away.  
With one last sigh, the injured teen closed his eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness once again.  
  
Hours passed, and it was now pitch black outside, early in the morning hours. Everyone had fallen asleep inside the dojo, exhausted from the day's events. Hilary slept fairly close to Kai's side, her head up against his arm while Tyson and Kenny slept not too far away.  
Kai groaned softly as he tried to stay asleep, but it was impossible. Something was urging him to get up, but he couldn't find the strength. Just then, a noise came from outside. It was the sound of something snapped, such as a branch or twig. Kai forced himself up on his elbows, readying himself for anything.  
Hilary moaned as her head fell on the floor, instantly awaking her. She looked up at her boyfriend with a sleepy yawn and rubbed them, trying to focus. Kai's face was serious, and his eyes flicked around, examining every detail of the room.  
"Kai?" She whispered.  
The teen hushed her quickly and tried to sit up.  
Hilary immediately began to protest, but Kai had already gotten to his knees, and began to rise off the ground.  
"What do you think you're doing?! Lay back down!" She whispered loudly.  
"Someone's here....." Kai replied in a hushed voice, limping over to the door.  
Hilary gasped as she heard footsteps from outside the room.  
Kai motioned with his arm for her to back away as he grasped the door handle. He pressed his ear to the wood, listening for any signs of life inside the house.  
Suddenly, he smirked, and thrust the door open, creating a loud thud as the wood connected with something.  
A cry of pain sounded, waking Tyson and Kenny up from their dreams instantly.  
Someone shouted and two men rushed for the open door. Kai cursed and closed it, holding it shut with all his strength.  
"Ahhh! We're trapped in here!" Kenny exclaimed, noticing the room only had one exit.  
Kai was losing his strength fast, and Tyson rushed over to help him.  
The blue haired captain cursed again. "They're from BioVolt...."  
"They probably realized they got the wrong Hiwatari!" Tyson said.  
Suddenly, the tug of war match with the door stopped, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
The two teens fell to the floor, their backs against the door. Pain was rushing through Kai's body again, and new blood was starting to seep through the thick bandages already covering his chest.  
"You think they're gone?" Tyson turned to look at his captain.  
Kai shook his head negatively, unable to find the words.  
Suddenly, smoke began to rise from under the door, causing the two teens to scramble off the floor and stand next to their friends.  
"Kai!" Hilary grabbed him just before he collapsed. She helped him sit on the wooden floor, and knelt next to him.  
Tyson coughed. "What is that?!"  
"It's some kind of gas!" Kenny replied, covering his face with his hands.  
The smoke quickly flooded into the room, creating a small cloud along the wooden floors.  
Kai placed his hand over Hilary's nose and mouth as she began coughing from the effects of the gas. "Damn....I shouldn't have come back here....I should have followed that van!" He thought. "I've endangered my friends now...." His vision started to blur as the door opened, and three black shadows walked in. Kai groaned as everything got darker and darker.  
"Kai!" Hilary called as he fell back onto the floor. Tyson and Kenny also collapsed, and soon enough, the brunette was feeling the effects of the contaminated air. She looked up at the dark figures approaching, each with a gas mask covering their faces. One of them said something, but Hilary couldn't hear it as she fell next to Kai, joining him in the land of darkness.  
-  
don't forget to review! 


	5. A Different Plan

Hey everybody! Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm starting school really soon, so I might not be able to update for a while. Well, with nothing better to say, here's the next chapter!  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: A Different Plan  
  
Kai moaned as the darkness that clouded his mind began to clear. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing a fuzzy ground in front of him. As his vision began to clear, pain rushed through his head, forcing the numbness that ran throughout his body to quickly disappear. He groaned and shifted his weight slightly, noticing his arms were bound in chains above his head, his legs folded under him.  
He gasped, the realization of what was going on finally hitting him. He looked up and examined the small, cold room. Hilary, Tyson and Kenny were still unconscious against the walls on each side of him, their arms bound as well. Suddenly, something caught his eye on the opposite wall, causing the blue haired teen's eyes to widen in fear.  
"Kei!" He shouted.  
His twin's limp form was sitting up against the wall, his bound arms were the only thing holding his upright. His skin was badly bruised around his face and arms, his shirt had been ripped, revealing more small bruises across his bare chest, and a slightly large one over his stomach. A trail of dried blood ran from his lips, and his clothes were dirty and bloodstained.  
"Kei! Wake up!" Kai called again, this time in Russian. He tried to lean forward, but the chains prevented him.  
Hilary groaned as she awoke. The first thing she saw was Kai, growling as he tried to free himself.  
He cursed loudly, immediately going into a hoarse coughing fit. "Kei!"  
"Kei!?" Hilary looked over to the opposite wall were she saw her boyfriend's twin. She gasped. "Kai? Is he.....is he...."  
"I don't know! He's not waking up!" Kai replied, desperation and panic in his voice. He coughed again, pain running down his throat.  
Tyson and Kenny eventually woke up with all the noise in the small room. "What's going on?!" Tyson demanded, pulling on his chains.  
After Kai's coughing fit subsided, he managed to pull out one of his legs and hit his brother in the side.  
Kei immediately gasped for air. He coughed a few times as fresh oxygen entered his lungs.  
"Kei!" Everyone exclaimed.  
The blue haired teen looked up to see the worried faces of his new friends and brother staring back at him.  
"Oh my God Kei, are you alright?!" Kai asked in Russian.  
"Kai!? You're.....you're alive!" Small tears formed in his eyes. "Kai...."  
"Stop it.....stop it now!" The older twin commanded. "Tell me, who did that to you?"  
"I....I think it was Boris...." Kei replied quietly, earning a growl from his brother.  
"Kai! Take it easy would you?!" Hilary exclaimed as her boyfriend began coughing again.  
After a few moments, Kai fell back against the wall, his body totally exhausted. His eyelids felt heavy, and the teen wanted to sleep, but he fought against it.  
"We're in trouble here....aren't we?" Tyson asked. "Kai?" Kei started as he saw the blood soaked bandages around Kai's abdomen.  
"I'm fine....don't worry about me....let's just think of a way to get out of here..."  
Kenny started to say something when he was interrupted by sounds from outside the room. The door knob turned, and the door creaked open. Light flooded in the dark room, causing the captive teens to groan in pain as their eyes were forced to adapt to the sudden change of brightness.  
A figure walked in, closing the door behind him. He reached up and turned on a single bulb that hung from the ceiling, creating a pale spotlight on him.  
"Boris!" Tyson and Kenny gasped. Kai managed to look up at the evil Russian, apathy in his purple orbs.  
Boris bent down to the slate haired teen's level and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight into his goggle-covered eyes. He chuckled as Kai's eyes narrowed.  
"Well Kai, who knew that you would be in this bad of shape?"  
The teen growled and shook his head free of Boris's grip.  
"I wasn't expecting to see Master Kei, but he might come in useful...."  
"What are you planning this time Boris?!" Kai spat out.  
"Nothing original, I'm sure!" Tyson exclaimed.  
The purple haired man frowned at the energetic beyblader as he stood up. "We've started a new operation, and you, young Kai, are needed once again. If you don't cooperate, we'll be forced to use Kei instead."  
The two twins gasped at the Russian words.  
"Don't you even think about it!" Kai exclaimed, getting to his feet.  
Boris growled and hit the teen with the butt of his gun as he managed to pull himself to his knees.  
Kai was sent back on the ground, his head colliding with Hilary's shoulder. He moaned and shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness.  
"Next time, I would stay down until you are commanded to do other wise." Boris smirked, pressing his boot onto Kai's stomach.  
The teen clenched his teeth, trying to keep himself from crying out in pain.  
The purple haired Russian frowned and removed his foot, the black leather now covered in crimson blood. "I see you still have some strength left...." With that, he turned and departed from the room.  
  
"Well sir?" A man asked as Boris entered into a laboratory filled with all sorts of computers and glass cylinders.  
"He's still a threat, but not for long. It's only a matter of time before his body shuts down, and we'll be able to examine him. Let's run a test on the younger one as well...he might prove more useful to us than his brother."  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Kai! You gotta stay awake!" Tyson shouted, moving his captain's leg with his foot.  
Kai opened his eyes half way. Everything was shutting down from fatigue and loss of blood.  
"I'm....sorry....Kei...." He started in Russian.  
"Huh?" His twin looked up at him, confusion on his face.  
"If it weren't for me.....you wouldn't be here...."  
"Don't talk like that....please Kai." The younger twin replied. "We'll all get out of here...together. It's no one's fault."  
"Would you mind?! We'd like to know what's going on too you know!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"Does anyone know what's happening here?" Kenny asked. "Yeah! It's been like....2 hours!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Nothing good to say the least." Kei replied.  
"Kai?" Hilary nudged her boyfriend gently, drawing his complete attention. "You know Boris better than any of us....do you know what he's planning?"  
"I....I don't know. He's going to try something, that's for sure."  
Suddenly, the door opened again and three men entered. They quickly unlocked the two twin's restraints and pulled them to their feet. The man shoved Kai over to the third standing in the doorway. Kai tried to fight back, but his body was too weak, and the man easily overpowered him and dragged him out of sight.  
"Get your hands off me!" Kei demanded, struggling in the man's grip.  
Hilary, Tyson and Kenny tried to trip them up. The man stumbled slightly, releasing the teen.  
"Run Kei!" His friends exclaimed. The blue haired teen nodded and rushed out of the room, only to slam into another man, this one appearing to be much stronger. He cursed and tried to move away, but the man grabbed hold of the teen's shoulder and quickly locked him in a death grip.  
Kei struggled to get away, but the man held him at least a foot in the air.  
"Quickly! Take him to the examining room!" The other man said as he tried picked himself off the ground.  
"Take that!" Tyson shouted, planting his foot on the man's face as he got up.  
The man cursed and punched the navy haired teen. "Stupid kid."  
The door closed once again, leaving the remaining teens in the cold darkness.  
  
"Let me go!" Kei commanded, kicking his legs in every direction as he was strapped to a metal table.  
Kai's body was tossed on the one next to him, and men in white lab coats strapped him down effortlessly.  
Kei turned to look at his brother. He appeared to be unconscious, and blood was dripping off the side of the table. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of his view, holding an abnormally long needle in his hand. Kei's eyes widened at the sight, and immediately began struggling again as the man reached out to hold his head still.  
"No!" Kei cried as the needle penetrated the skin on his neck. The teen tried to move, but his body felt like lead, and he was unable to control it. "What did you do?!"  
"Just a little something to keep you from squirming." The man replied before walking away.  
Kei looked back over at his brother. "Kai! Wake up! Please!" He cried out mentally. A group of 3 men were crowded around him, tending to that large gash in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt something cold on his chest. A different man was busy sticking circular disks onto different parts of his body. 4 on his chest, two on his temple and two along his collar bone.  
After what seemed like hours, the door on the far wall opened, and Boris reappeared.  
"What's the progress so far?" He asked.  
"Well sir, the subject has lost a tremendous amount of blood, and has a high fever. I'm not sure if he would survive the experiment in his current state."  
"Hmmm...keep him alive, whatever you do. He's no good to us dead. Prepare the other one instead. We'll see if he is as strong as his brother." With that, Boris turned and left.  
"You heard him! Start the project!" The man called.  
"Yes sir!"  
Kei suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.  
"Sleep tight kid." Darkness clouded his eyes as his mind began to slowly shut down. With a loud sigh, he completely fell unconscious, not knowing what was about to happen to him.  
  
Yeah.....I'm stopping here. Don't forget to review! 


	6. Friend Turns into Foe

Hi again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
I was out of ideas for this story, so I asked my friend, Phoenix-Roar, and she gave me this GREAT idea! Thank you soooo much! I'm so happy right now, I could just hug you! Aw, what the heck! hug .' sorry....probably scared you off now.  
so.  
If you all don't like what's going to happen, just deal with it! I like the idea, and I'm sticking to it!  
Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6 : Friend Turns into Foe  
  
Kei's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. His body immediately began to burn with an excruciating pain. He tried to stop himself from screaming, but it was no use. It felt like something was inside him, trying to force it's way out.  
"Heh...he's finally reacting with it." A voice said.  
"Yes, so it seems." The man smirked. "I love it when they scream."  
"Boris sir! We've stabilized the subject. What are you orders?"  
"Very good." The purple haired Russian chuckled. "Let's proceed with the plan. If it fails, we already have this one."  
"Yes sir!" With that, the man took off.  
Kei's eyes suddenly went wide as he felt a pulse from deep within his body. "Kage! What have you done to Kage!?" He demanded. Another sharp pain rocked his body, causing him to cry out once again.  
"So you named it Kage? Pathetic." Boris replied.  
Kei growled as he tried to free himself from his bindings. "Answer me!" His voice was deeper and dark, causing Boris to turn around, seemingly surprised.  
The teen's purple eyes flashed to an emerald green, and a dark growl erupted from his throat. His teeth grew longer and his ears pointed upward slightly.  
"Quick! He's changing already!" Boris yelled.  
Scientists quickly rushed over, immediately sticking needles into the teen's body as he began to break free from the metal table.  
"What have you done to me?!" The dark voice growled as he slashed his way through the mess of technicians. He jumped over the remaining few and landed on his knees about 4 feet away. His body trembled as he examined his blood stained hands, his nails had grown to long claws. "No..." His voice returned to normal as tears fell down his cheeks.  
Suddenly a tremendous pressure was applied to the back on his neck, sending him flat on the ground.  
"Hurry up you fools!" Boris exclaimed, holding the teen securely to the cold floor.  
An injured scientist hobbled over and jammed a long needle into Kei's shoulder.  
"NO!" Kei rocked side to side, trying to force his captor off of him, but it was no use. His body ceased to function, and he was pulled back into unconsciousness.  
With a sigh, Boris stood up, pulling Kei along with him. "Take him back to the others for now. I'll deal with this one after I deal with his brother." With a sadistic laugh, he tossed the limp body into the arms of a nearby guard.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Kai cried out, his body bucking against it's restraints.  
"Any progress?" Boris asked as he entered the room. He glanced over to the metal table that held the pained blue haired teen.  
"Not yet sir. We are currently trying to fuse the two together, but I don't know if he'll survive! This is too much stress on his body!"  
"Proceed as planned. Kai won't die, not just yet. We've tried this before, and finally...after all these years...we've found out how to do it successfully! With these new bitbeast warriors, BioVolt will be unstoppable!"  
Red flames began to form around the blue haired teen's body. The flickered brightly and swirled about the room.  
"Do it now!" Boris exclaimed.  
"Yes sir." The man flipped a switch and pushed a red button.  
Kai screamed out in pain as the red flames shot straight into his body. An ear shattering cry echoed throughout the room as the fire began to take the form of a giant bird. It flew around, circling the boy on the table a few times before it cried out again, it's voice blending with the teen's.  
The technician pushed in a few more buttons and typed furiously at his keyboard.  
Kai's eyes went wide as a terrible pain ran through his body. The fire bird cried out in pain as it was pulled down toward the teen. The two merged together, creating a bright light that blinded everyone in the room.  
"Well? Was it successful?" Boris asked once the light cleared.  
"Appears so sir." The man replied.  
Boris walked over to the captured teen. His body trembled slightly and his face was contorted in pain.  
The evil Russian smirked as he turned around and walked back over to the computer. "Start the process up again. We're going to fuse him with Black Dranzer as well."  
"What?! But sir! That would kill....."  
"Do it now!" Boris shouted, slamming his fist on the table for emphasis.  
The man jumped and immediately began typing again.  
  
The door creaked open once again and Kei was thrown inside the dark cell.  
Tyson, Hilary and Kenny rushed over to the place he landed and flipped him over. They had been released from their bindings a while ago.  
"Kai?" Tyson asked.  
"It's Kei! Idiot...." Hilary replied.  
"Even though they're twins, you can still tell them apart. Look!" Kenny pointed to the two purple triangles on his face.  
Suddenly, a hand reached up and grabbed the small teen's.  
"AHHH!!!!" Kenny screamed, trying to pull his hand away.  
Kei's eyes opened slightly with a loud groan. "What.....happened...."  
"Shhh...take it easy. You're hurt." Hilary said softly, pushing him back on the floor.  
"Where.....where's K....Kai?"  
As if on que, the door opened and another body was tossed inside.  
"Oh my God, Kai!" Hilary crawled over to her boyfriend and lifted his head onto her lap.  
His skin was so pale that it seemed to glowed in the darkness of the cell. His body shook violently and his breathing was labored.  
"Kai......." His twin muttered, his eyes wide as he sat up against the wall.  
"He's covered with blood!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Kai! Please wake up!" Hilary shook him gently, tears flowing from her eyes.  
The oldest teen coughed, bringing more blood up through his mouth.  
"No...." Hilary sobbed, resting her forehead against his own.  
"Kai........" Kei muttered again. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran throughout his body, causing his to cry out in pain.  
"Wha...what's going on!?" Tyson gasped as he saw Kei.  
His body was going through a radical change. His slate hair was growing longer and longer, large ears forming on the top of his head. His eyes glowed a bright green and three bushy tails formed out from his lower back.  
"Oh my God!" The teens gasped as they backed away from their transforming friend.  
An inhuman roar erupted from the boy as he slowly grew larger. The small room began to crumble around them.  
Suddenly, the wall behind them blew out, sending the teen's flying out into the fresh air.  
"Kai!" Hilary gasped as she crawled over to her boyfriend's motionless body. She pulled him close to her and held him like he would surely die if she let go.  
"AHHH!!!" Tyson and Kenny cried out.  
Hilary looked behind her and gasped.  
An enormous dark wolf hovered in the air above them, a black aura shimmering around it's entire body. It's red wings flapped, creating a strong wind that blew over the teens.  
"Is that....Kei?!" Hilary's eyes were wide with fear.  
"That's Kage! It's his bitbeast!" Tyson replied, remembering the time when the twin showed him his beyblade.  
"But....how is that possible!" Kenny shouted over the wind. Suddenly, the wolf beast landed and sent another wall of wind toward them.  
"Ahhh!" The teens cried out as they flew through the air, landing back on the ground a few feet away.  
"Destroy....must....destroy!" The wolf's dark voice growled as it treaded over toward the teens.  
"Kei! Stop! Don't you recognize us?!" Hilary called up to the beast.  
"Hil....ary! Get....away!" A weak voice yelled behind her.  
Kai attempted to crawl over to his girlfriend, but his body was too weak.  
"Hilary! Watch out!" Tyson and Kenny yelled.  
The brunette gasped as she turned around, only to be greeted with the paw of the wolf bitbeast.  
"NO!!!!!" Kai cried.  
  
hehe....just couldn't resist stopping here   
don't forget to review! 


	7. Brother Against Brother

Hey again! Well, I've officially started school again, meaning I might not update for a while...but then again, I've said that before and update like three days straight...oh well Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And special thanks to Phoenix-Roar who gave me an awesome idea for this story!  
Everyone, go read her stories! If you think this idea is awesome, her stories are twice that! So, go and read them, I command you!  
hehe Anyway, this story is winding down....only one chapter left! Wow.....this was kind of short....oh well!  
here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

"HILARY!!!!" Kai cried out, lunging out for his girlfriend with a renewed strength.  
Kage's giant paw landed on top of the two teens before they had a chance to move, crushing them into the ground.  
"Kai! Hilary!" Tyson and Kenny called as they watched the scene unfold before them.  
Kai moaned and opened his eyes. "Hil.....ary?" He asked weakly, wincing as the extreme pressure was taken off his back. A bright red aura glowed around the two, now in a paw shaped hole about 3 feet deep.  
The brunette laid unconscious below him, knocked out by fear.  
"Hilary?" Kai asked again, panic growing in his heart. He picked her up and held her close, not sure if she was still alive.  
He heard Kage growl over head, and his eyes immediately burned with fire. He laid the brunette back on the ground and stood up, his wounds no longer bleeding.  
"Kai?!" His friends called out, surprised he was still alive.  
A loud growl erupted from the blue haired teen and the aura around him grew brighter. With a brilliant flash of light, two wings of fire grew out of his shoulders, curving upward to the sky.  
Kai's body levitated into the air, about 9 feet from the ground. "You....you killed her!"  
Tyson and Kenny rushed over to Hilary and pulled her out of the hole. "She's....she's still alive!" Kenny exclaimed with a gasp.  
"Kai! Did you hear that!? Hilary's gonna be okay!" Tyson yelled up to his captain.  
But Kai didn't hear him....rage had clouded his mind, and he could only think about bringing his enemy to justice.  
Kage growled and crouched down, waiting for the right time to attack.  
With an ear shattering cry, Kai's wings covered his body and crimson flames engulfed him. Slowly, the teen's body transformed into a giant bird, similar to Dranzer, it's feathers a deep crimson, swirling with black.  
Suddenly, the creature flapped it's wings out to it's side, sending clusters of fire floating to the ground.  
"Oh no! Not Kai too!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"He looks like Dranzer, but....he's different!" Kenny stated.  
"That's because it's a new Dranzer." A dark voice came from behind them, starling the teens.  
"B...Boris!" Tyson spat, jumping to his feet.  
"I would think twice before you act." The Russian said as a squad of guards aimed their guns at the two teens.  
Tyson growled. "What did you do to them!?"  
"They're merely experiments for our new plan to take over the world." Boris stated as if it were obvious. "Since bitbeasts can't materialize, we've simply fused their soul with that of their master's. With them under our control, BioVolt will be able to create the most powerful army! No one can stand up to the sheer power of a bitbeast!"  
Dranzer let out a scream and dove for the dark wolf, tackling him to the ground with a loud crash.  
The wolf jumped back up, sinking it's long fangs into the phoenix's neck, blood rushing out from between the teeth.  
"Stop it!" Tyson cried out, his arms out to his sides in front of the battle. "It's no use. Neither Kai nor Kei can hear you now. Their bitbeasts have complete control." Boris said.  
A beam of fire shot down from the sky, making the ground a sea of flames.  
Kage roared in pain and jumped into the air, using his wings to hover above the flames.  
The battle continued in the sky, each bitbeast rushing at the other and colliding in mid air.  
"They're going to kill themselves!" Kenny exclaimed in fear.  
"We will see who is the strongest." Boris watched the battle, his smile growing larger and larger with each blow.  
Suddenly, the two bitbeasts hit each other with their strongest attacks, the power causing the structures below them to crumble "What?! What's happening!?" Boris shouted as the beasts ceased their fighting for a moment.  
After a few minutes, the beasts gave out a loud cry, and fell to the ground, turning back into their masters.  
The twins laid motionless on the destroyed earth, gasping for air.  
"No! What happened?!" Boris demanded, grabbing a man standing next to him.  
"I...I don't know sir! They must have worn themselves out!"  
Suddenly, Kai cried out in pain, his chest thrusting upward. A red cloud rushed out of him and hovered over him.  
"What?! That's impossible!" The evil Russian called out.  
A sharp cry rang out from the cloud and it rushed for Hilary's body, sinking through her skin.  
"Hilary!" Tyson and Kenny cried. They reached out to touch her, but she screamed in pain, her body jerking in every direction.  
After a few tense moments, Hilary laid still once again.  
"Hil?" Tyson asked, fear in his voice.  
Suddenly, her ruby eyes shot open and she stood up.  
Boris gasped as she turned around and glared at him, her gaze burning straight into his soul like fire.  
"You've hurt my master for the last time. It's time to die!"  
With that, fire burst out of the brunette's body, causing everyone close by to jump back.  
"But...how?!" Boris exclaimed, retreating a few steps.  
Hilary slowly took the form of Dranzer, and hovered above the ground, ready to attack.  
"F....Fire you fools!" The purple haired Russian called as the bird began to dive for him.  
The guards around him held out their guns and pulled their triggers, beams of light shooting out and contacting with Dranzer's feathered body.  
"Stop! You'll kill her!" Tyson shouted, leaping out to grab on of the men's guns, but was only hit in the shoulder.  
"Tyson!" Kenny rushed to his friend's side.  
The navy haired blader held his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers.  
"Hil....." Kai whispered to himself weakly as he watched the phoenix fight for her life through partially opened eyes. He flipped himself over on his chest and tried to push himself off the ground. He grunted and fell back to the scorched ground, blood soaking into the soil under him. He turned his head toward his brother, who was laying still on his side.  
"Kei...." Kai called out as loud as he could, only going into a violent coughing fit.  
The younger twin's eyes opened slightly as he heard the noise toward his right. "Kai....I'm....sorry...."  
"Hil.....help...." The older twin managed to say in between coughs.  
Kei nodded weakly and closed his eyes, searching for any strength left inside him. Kai did the same, hoping his body wouldn't give out.  
"AHHHH!!!!" They both suddenly cried as they felt their bodies transform.  
  
"Yes!" Boris cheered as Dranzer began to fall from the sky.  
Suddenly, a black blur flew up and caught her, helping her down to the ground softly.  
"AUGH!" Guards cried out in terror as they were squashed under Kage's giant paw.  
"What?!" Boris looked around him, confused. "You....you were supposed to be dead! There's no possible way!"  
"You're wrong Boris...." The dark phoenix said, it's red eyes glaring at the evil man.  
"It's time we end this, once and for all!" Kage growled, snarling at the guards who were quickly backing away.  
Dranzer sat up, her twin helping her.  
Together, all three bitbeasts prepared for their final attack.  
"Flame Saber!" "Dark Flame Saber!"  
"Howling Dagger!"  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Boris, along with his remaining army screamed as pain tore through his body.

Don't forget to review!  
The next chapter is the final chapter!


	8. An End to Evil

Why, hello everybody!!!! I hope everyone that's in school is having a grrreat time, cause I sure know I am! ::stabs leg with knife:: hehehehe....

okay then.....well, thanks for all the reviews!

I said last chapter that this would be the ending, but guess what? It isn't! Surprise? Anyone? ::looks around::  
Alright...my hyperness is scaring everyone.....on with the story!

.......................................  
Tyson moaned as he came to. He opened his eyes slowly, blocking out the bright light with his arm. "Where...where am I?" Suddenly, he gasped as he remembered what had happened.  
Slowly, he sat up and looked around, only to find himself outside still. The building that once stood in front of him was no more. Only a black crater remained. He looked around for his friends, only finding Kenny, waking up as well.  
Tyson gasped. "Kai!? Hilary!? Kei!? Where are you?!" He shouted, only hearing his echo in reply.  
He heard sirens in the distance and got to his feet, immediately wincing in pain as he remembered his shoulder injury.  
He called for his friends once again as he peered down into the crater. Nothing remained. The combined power of Dranzer, Kage and Black Dranzer left not even a stone standing. He could make out the small ash piles, that were once bodies, but the teen wasn't sure if any of them belonged to his friends.  
"No....." He pleaded softly, dropping to his knees.  
Suddenly, he heard a groan off to the side. The navy haired blader jumped to his feet and rushed over.  
His friends laid motionless about 5 feet away, covered in dirt and blood. One of the bodies quivered slightly, and Tyson rushed over to uncover it.  
"Hilary!" He gasped, deeply relieved inside.  
"What.....happened?" She asked softly. She couldn't move at all, and her brain thundered painfully inside her head. Suddenly, she gasped. "Kai! Where's Kai?! An....and Kei!?"  
"Shhh....don't talk." Kenny replied.  
All of a sudden, ambulances, fire trucks and police cars screeched to a halt. The fire men immediately went to work, spraying the remaining fire clusters with water while medics rushed a stretcher over to Hilary and Tyson.  
"My God! Tyson?!" A familiar voice exclaimed as Hilary was lifted onto the ambulance.  
"Mr. Dickinson?!" The two replied, surprised to see the elder here.  
"I saw an enormous fire ball outside my office window, and had to check it out! And you kids were right in the middle of it!" The elder gasped. "Tyson! You're wounded!"  
"Don't worry about me...I'll be alright....it's Kai and Kei that...."  
"We've got two more over here!" A voice shouted.  
Two more stretchers were rushed over and a medic tended to Tyson's shoulder.  
"Oh my God! Kai!" Mr. Dickinson turned white as he saw the blue haired captain being carried past him. His body was dripping with blood, and a pair of dark red wings hung limply over the sides of the stretcher.  
"Um....sir? This kid got wings!" A medic exclaimed as he was loaded into the ambulance.  
"We'll have to worry about that later! He's going to die if we don't get him to the hospital!"  
"Dranzer must have returned to his body!" Kenny said softly.  
"What a minute!" The elder shouted as another stretcher was carried by him, this one holding an identical figure as the first one. "Kai?!"  
"One of them is Kei sir....Kai's twin brother!" Kenny stated.  
The elder nearly fell to the ground. "Twin?! I never knew! How...."  
"You'll have to talk about it later. We need to get these kids to the hospital!" A medic shouted, signaling everyone to climb on board the ambulance.  
  
"It's just so strange! Both the boys have wings! We can't explain it! We were going to remove them, but we need your permission sir..." The doctor started.  
"No! Don't!" Kenny and Mr. Dickinson exclaimed in unison.  
The young teen had explained everything that had happened to the elder while they waited in the hospital lobby. They couldn't really tell the doctor about the bitbeast fusion, because it was more than likely that the doctor didn't believe such things.  
"All right then....." The doctor sighed.  
"Would you mind telling us what's going on doctor?" The elder asked, getting off the subject of wings.  
"Well, the boy with the blue triangles on his face.....Kai, right?"  
Kenny nodded.  
"Well, he's the worst off. He has an incredible fever and has lost an extreme amount of blood due to a large stab wound in the stomach, along with multiple other cuts across his body. As for the other boy, he's not in such a horrible state, but is in serious condition. Both of their bodies have been taken through the extreme! They're exhausted, and there's not much we can do for them other than treat their physical injuries...." The doctor continued.  
"W...what about Hilary?" "She's exhausted as well, with a few serious gashes. We expect her to pull through, once she wakes up...."  
"So you're saying that......that Kai and Kei are....."  
"As I said, there's nothing more we can do for them. It's up to them if they want to survive."  
The elder fell back into his chair, a bead of sweat running down his face.  
Kenny had opened up Dizzi, and was typing away furiously. "We have to get their bitbeasts out of their bodies! It's the only way they can survive!"  
"But we don't know where they're beyblades are! They were more than likely destroyed in that explosion!"  
"Well, we'll just have to find new bits then!" Kenny shut the lid of his computer and stood up. "I'll be right back Mr. D!" With that, the scrawny boy rushed out of the hospital.  
  
"Dranzer.....leave me....you're going to die with me....."  
"No master, I'll never leave you."  
"Idiot...you won't be able to raise again this time....leave now! Find a new master...."  
"No! You can't make me! I will be by your side until the day you die!"  
"Heh....stupid bird...."  
The figure of a teenaged boy fell against a chest of crimson feathers. He closed his eyes as the soft texture caressed his skin, carrying all his troubles. "Master Kai......"  
"It hurts Dranzer....let me die, please!"  
"No....I can't let you.....your time has yet to come."  
"Hasn't he been through enough sister?" A dark voice came from behind the two. "The child has seen enough pain, let us end it as he wishes....."  
"Black Dranzer....don't you understand? He's survived this long because of a plan that has been set out for him. I was sworn to guide him, and that's what I plan on doing."  
Kai listened to his two bitbeasts converse as another sharp pain ran through his body. He clenched his teeth together to hold back his cries, but it was no use. He screamed out in all his pain as he felt his body begin to tear apart.  
  
"Hilary?" A familiar voice called her out of the darkness.  
Her ruby eyes opened slightly, allowing them to slowly become accustom to the bright light. She groaned as the numbness throughout her body began to fade, bringing a new sensation of pain.  
"Hilary?" The voice said again. This time she opened her eyes fully, trying to focus on the object in front of her.  
"Ty.....son?" She muttered, barely above a whisper.  
The navy haired teen let out a heavy sigh, a smile growing on his face. "How.....do you feel?"  
"Not good...." She admitted. Her body still felt like lead, and had no intention of moving any time soon.  
She felt Tyson's hand over hers as he squeezed it gently. "You'll be alright....we'll get out of here and go and train...."  
"Something's.....happened.....to Kai?" She asked weakly, her eyes flickering slightly. "And Kei....."  
Tyson looked away, trying to hold back his tears. "They'll be fine Hil...just wait and see...."  
There was a knock at the door, signaling Tyson to leave. "I'll see you later...." He said softly as he turned and exited the room.  
"Oh Kai...."  
  
"Well? How is she Tyson?" "She seems alright Mr. D....I guess...." The teen scratched at the bandaged across his shoulder. He had gotten a few stitches, and they were irritating his skin.  
The elder slapped his hand quickly. "Kenny left to get something. He should be back soon."  
As if on que, the brunette burst through the door, panting desperately for breath.  
"Sorry....it took.....so long....."  
"Where did you go Chief?" Tyson asked.  
"I went to pick up these!" The young boy flashed two empty bit chips in his hand. "Kai and Kei's beyblades are gone now, and their bitbeasts reside in their bodies. If they are allowed to stay there any longer, it could kill them!"  
"Well what are we waiting for!?" Tyson exclaimed, grabbing his friend's arm and rushing off down the hall, Mr. Dickinson close behind.  
  
"St...stop it...." Kai pleaded softly as his two phoenixes continued their argument. Their fighting was causing the waves of pain to intensify somehow.  
The two beasts fell silent, and looked in opposite directions.  
"We must leave his body then....if he still has a destiny to fulfill..." Black Dranzer said, breaking the long silence.  
"Yes...but how?" Dranzer asked, looking upward.  
"We must form together....become one as before."  
"But...." Kai started.  
"I'm sorry master, but it's the only way." The crimson phoenix interrupted.  
The blue haired teen's eyes widened slightly as memories of the past flooded back into his mind.  
When he inherited Dranzer from his parents, she was an extremely powerful bitbeast. It wasn't until Kai arrived at the abbey that that changed. Boris saw how powerful the phoenix was, and wished to correct that. Using the latest machinery they developed, BioVolt separated the 'dark side' of Dranzer and created a completely new version of her....Black Dranzer. The dark phoenix was made up of all the negative things in Dranzer's heart, as well as the evil side that could possibly be shown if Dranzer were to become extremely angry. Kai remembered vividly how much his bitbeast suffered during that process, and never wanted to experience it again!  
"Dranzer....." The blue haired teen reached out to his phoenix with a shaky arm.  
The crimson bird bent down and nuzzled her head softly against her master's body. "It will be okay master...trust us...."  
With that, the phoenix parted from her master and joined her darker self in the sky. A bright light exploded between them, as they're bodies began to draw closer and closer together.  
Kai let out another cry of pain as the light engulfed him, and the two bitbeasts became one.

I'm not saying the next chapter will be the last, cause I have no idea! haha!

Anyway, don't forget to review!


	9. Return to the Bits

Hey everybody!  
Sorry for the long wait on this story! This is the FINAL chapter!  
YAYNESS!  
:)

I'm happy if you couldn't tell...lol Anyway....thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, especially PhoenixRoar for helping me pick this story up a few chapters back.

I REALLY hope this chapter came out alright.  
so yeah.....  
----------------------------  
  
"He's coming to!" A voice exclaimed.

Kai groaned, opening his eyes half way.

Slowly, he turned his head to the left, only to be greeted by his two teammates.

"Kai!?" Tyson asked.

The blue haired teen gasped, his arms going up to his chest as if expecting something to be there.

"Dranzer? Where's........Dran...." He started.

"Shhh....save your strength Kai." Tyson said, placing his hand on his captain's shoulder.

"She's right here...don't worry..." Kenny said, placing a small object in Kai's hand.

The elder teen held the object close to his face, his purple eyes going wide at what he saw.

"You...."

"Yeah...she'll be alright now." Tyson smiled.

"If she stayed inside you any longer, you bother would have died!" Kenny exclaimed.

Kai gasped. "Kei......did you....."

"We're going there next....don't worry Kai. He'll be okay."

The blue haired teen let out an exhausted sigh, and closed his eyes.

"Is....everyone..."

"I told you not to talk!" Tyson interrupted.

"We'll explain everything to you later Kai...everyone is fine for now." The young brunette finished.

A small smirk formed on Kai's lips as he drifted into unconsciousness again.

"Let's go...."  
  
:::

Kei's body trembled violently. His brow was knotted in pain, and his hands clutched the sheets around his battered body.

"Ka....ge...." He moaned, gasping for breath.

Deep within his soul, a powerful pulse rocked his body.

His bitbeast wanted out, the younger twin was sure of it....but without a place to go, the dark wolf would perish.

"Master...." A deep voice started.

"No....Kage....I won't....let you.....die!"

"Kei!" A familiar voice sounded.

The twin opened his eyes weakly, seeing Kenny staring over him.

Suddenly, a fierce wave of pain rushed through the injured teen's body, causing him to jerk upward.

The room was filled with a violent light as Kei screamed in pain.

The light faded after a moment, and Kei's body fell back against the soft bed.

His chest heaved quickly but slowly died down to a normal breathing rate.

"Kei?" The small brunette asked again.

Kei had lost consciousness again, and was sleeping peacefully, his forehead covered in small droplets of perspiration.

"We should leave it with him...." Tyson whispered.

Kenny nodded and handed over the small item.

The navy haired teen took it and placed it in Kei's hand. He closed the limp fingers around it and rested the arm over his chest.  
  
:::

"Do you think we did the right thing? He's been asleep for almost a week now...."

A pair of voices brought the blue haired twin from his deep sleep. He could hear them clearly, but couldn't managed to open his eyes just yet.

"If we let him stay inside of him, they would have destroyed each other!"

"Tyson? Kenny?" The boy thought to himself.

"Kage's a strong bitbeast...it's no wonder he's still asleep..." A deeper voice stated.

Kei recognized it, and began to open his eyes slightly.

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Kei?" Kenny asked timidly.

"What's.....going on?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Where's...."

"He's right in your hand..."

Kei looked over between the two teens to see his brother, slouching slightly in a stiff chair at the other end of the room.

He had a thick blanket wrapped around him, revealing his bandaged chest slightly. A gauze pad was taped to the right side of his temple, just above his eye.

Kei stared at his twin for a moment. He noticed he looked extremely drowsy, like he would fall over asleep any second!

Kai jerked his head to the side, signaling Kei to look at the item in his hand.

The younger twin gasped. "But...how?"

"I found a way to siphon your bitbeasts out of your bodies and back into their bits!" Kenny stated, smiling to himself.

"Yeah! We were worried....for both of you! We weren't sure if you guys would make it!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Kai?"

The blue haired teen looked up at his brother.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed as well?"

Tyson snorted. "Kai here snuck over to see you!" He slapped him gently on the back, earning a deep throated growl from his captain.

"We didn't think he'd be awake much longer....he's so doped up on pain medication."

"Would you two stop it already?" Kai growled, glaring at Tyson and Kenny.

"Hilary!" Kei suddenly gasped. "Is she alright?"

"Oh...she's fine alright..." Tyson moaned.

Kei chuckled slightly.

"Tyson!" A loud female voice rang down the hallway as if on que. "Tyson?!"

"Shhh! Please be quiet miss!" A different voice exclaimed.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing a brunette girl, gasping for breath.

"What happened to Kai?! I leave for five minutes and he......dis....appears?" She stared at the blue haired teen in the chair.

He smirked slightly and waved his arm.

"Kai! You should be in bed!" She rushed over to her boyfriend and tugged on his arm gently, trying to get him to stand.

The rest of the room burst out in laughter, even Kai chuckled slightly.

Hilary's cheeks burned red and puffed up as she turned to her friends.

"It isn't funny! I thought something horrible had happened!" Her angry face fell as she saw Kei, smiling at the scene before him.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake!" She rushed over to the bedside and pulled her boyfriend's twin into a gentle hug.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt." He replied, returning the hug.

Kai said something in Russian, and Kei suddenly pulled away.

"Um....so....when can we leave here?" He asked.

"Kai was scheduled to leave tomorrow...if he felt like it. I'm sure you can leave sometime soon as well!" Kenny said.

"Hey! Maybe you could leave tomorrow too! Then we can have that beybattle!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kei seemed to brighten up. "What do you think Kai?......Kai?"

Everyone looked back at their captain to see him slouched over to the side, his head resting against the wall and eyes closed.

"Well....that's a first...."  
  
:::

A while later:  
  
"Hey....I thought I'd find you here...."

Kai looked down from the tree branch he was perched on to see Kei, staring back at him with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey...."

"I won my match against Tyson this morning...." Kei started, leaning up against the trunk of the tree.

"Really? Well...he couldn't have been that hard...." Kai smirked.

The younger twin chuckled softly. "He's not as bad as you say Kai...."

"Well then...." The older teen swung his legs over the branch and leapt off, landing gracefully on his feet. "I guess this means you're a member of the team now."

"Wha....?!" Kei's eyes went wide with excitement. "You really mean that?!"

Kai nodded silently. "That is...if you except...."

"You actually want me to stay with you guys?"

"I guess...." Kai exhaled loudly, smirking inwardly. "After all....we have no place else to go."

"Thanks Kai." Kei placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I won't let you down."

Kai smiled over at his brother. "I know."

The End -

--------------------------

I hope that turned out alright.  
don't forget to leave a review!  
Thanks again for all the great reviews!!!! )  
See you all later! 


End file.
